herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gaz Membrane
Gazlene "Gaz" Membrane is the cynical, menacing younger sister of Dib Membrane and the tetartagonist from the Nickelodeon TV show, Invader Zim. She is very smart like her father, and can show love. She sometimes has a major role like her brother. Gaz is voiced by Melissa Fahn also voices Himawari Uzumaki, Rika Nonaka, Kristy Damon and Nene Amano. Personality Gaz is best known for her rude, creepy, dark, cynical and antisocial nature, along with some of her obsessions that include pizza and video games. Those who interfere with her and certain things she enjoys will enrage her and she will vow to make things very unpleasant for them. A prime example of this hot-tempered nature was seen in the episode Game Slave 2: When an egocentric gamer called Iggins took the last Game Slave 2 in stock at the mall that was rightfully hers; Gaz singlehandedly stalked and terrorized Iggins until he surrendered the Game Slave 2 to her. Appearance Though her dress style is vaguely Gothic in appearance, Gaz has never been established as an actual goth, something which has been stated by Jhonen Vasquez himself. Coincidentally, Gaz's clothing style bears a strong resemblance to that of Pepito the Antichrist, another creation of Jhonen's. Around Gaz's neck is a necklace in the shape of a stylized human skull. When she was younger, she still wore a black dress but had a bow in her hair. The most unique characteristics about Gaz are her hair and eyes. Her purple hair is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, and takes on the ominous appearance of a mouth with fangs (a stylized version of a bob cut). Her eyes are almost always closed or squinting, but when they are open, her eyes have been shown to be an amber color. In the Pilot, her eyes are blue with the exception of being brown/amber in one scene. She opens her eyes when she is surprised, enraptured or really angry (she opens one eye occasionally when she makes a point). In season two of the show, Gaz's head was remodeled to be more angular, like her brother's head, when facing forward towards the camera, rather than having a round shape (though she had the rounder shape when she was younger and in the non-canon video game Nicktoons: MLB). Her head seems to be large compared to normal human beings, but she accuses Dib (like almost every character) of having a big head. As the series goes on, she gets taller, and even has some facial changes, but her voice doesn't change much. Role in Invader Zim Gaz is the only one, with the exception of Dib, to realize that Zim is really an alien. In Bloaty's Pizza Hog, she replied to Dib's comment that Zim was trying to enslave all mankind with "but he's so bad at it". Another example was seen in Gaz, Taster of Pork, where she acknowledged Zim's an alien and said that "he's too dumb to take over the world". In-between the events of the first few episodes, she and Zim met, though it was one that was far from friendly. On occasion, she has bailed out her brother, but only when it convenienced her, like in Bloaty's Pizza Hog and The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever. Although she usually plays only a supporting role as the unwilling sidekick to Dib, her obsessive-compulsive brother, she has been the main subject in three episodes: **In Game Slave 2, Gaz attempted to buy the Game Slave 2 handheld device, and ruthlessly terrorized a kid named Iggins when he made off with the last one in stock that was rightfully hers. **In Bloaty's Pizza Hog, she proved that she will do anything to eat out at Bloaty's, even rescuing her brother from Zim's clutches. **In Gaz, Taster of Pork, the episode chronicled the events that ensued when a mishap with one of Dib's spelldrives caused her to be cursed to a fate of tasting nothing but pork. Abilities Throughout the show, it is demonstrated, but never actually said, that Gaz has amazing powers. Her powers includes: the ability to fix, pilot, manipulate, and in general control anything electronic, the ability to get any place she needs at will, the demonic ability to levitate on pure rage alone (surrounding herself in a column of purple light), to create fires at will, umbrakinesis, to generate spookiness in a tangible manner, shroud, etc. She is also shown to be capable of using Irken technology and her piloting skills seem to be on par, if not greater than Zim's, as she was able to pilot one of his ships with ease. It is assumed by fans that as Gaz ages, her powers will most likely become stronger. Gaz's power appears to be more one of an inner, ethereal nature in more than one way, and she seems to have a natural affinity with aerial abilities, as evidenced by her ability to levitate. It is possible that these abilities, being completely unnatural, could actually be a result of her being a genetic experiment of Professor Membrane, just as it is rumored that her brother is (it is currently unknown if Gaz was Professor Membrane's creation or his biological child). She, despite her demonic nature, seem to have a sort of connection to the holy, as shown in Game Slave 2, when upon getting her game back, the stormy night turned to a bright sunny day, and her hair returned to its natural shape as angels sang. She also commented on how "the rightful order has been restored". In Mopiness of Doom, she similarly stated, "All is right with the world again". These were obvious references to horror movies such as The Ring and The Grudge, which also contained considerably creepy girls, as well as the plot of Game Slave 2, which somewhat parodied the aforementioned movies. Additionally, when enraged the atmosphere around Gaz immediately if briefly becomes Satanic, complete with hellfire. Gallery Gaz.png Invader zim Gaz.jpg Dib and Gaz.png Nanozim 1.jpg Invader Zim characters.png Sandwiches invader zim food gir the tallest zim dib gaz 1600x1200 wallpaper www.wallpaperno.com 71.jpg Zim,_Dib_and_Gaz_on_Elevator_(Tak,_The_Hideous_New_Girl).png|Gaz and Zim External links *Invader Zim Wiki Category:Female Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Anti Hero Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nihilistic Category:Tomboys Category:Defectors Category:Paranormal Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Inconclusive Category:Siblings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Insecure Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Genius Category:Sophisticated Category:Remorseful Category:Elementals Category:Related to Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fallen Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Egomaniacs Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Dreaded Category:Poor